


Stealing A Songbird's V-Card

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little lesbian smut.





	Stealing A Songbird's V-Card

Irena Morston walked into the Opera house she was not looking for anything in particulate. She just liked to look around places.... even if technically, as was the case now, she shouldn't be in said places. Irena had got into the Opera house through and Open window she had found. She looked around at the lush surroundings...though they hinted at rather faded glory. She found some stairs and walked up them and found the private and royal boxes. She took out her skeleton key and picked the lock and walked in and sat down at the back of the box, just to take in the atmosphere. 

Victoriana had been cautiously rehearsing. Irena was about to leave when she heard Victoriana soft singing. She cautiously looked over the edge of the box and watched the young girl sing. Victoriana smiled softly, allowing the last notes to fade, her voice soft as she muttered the last words again. 

"I wish."

"You wish what sweet thing?"

Irena said before she could stop herself. Victoriana glanced up then, instantly spotting Irena. 

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Irena blushed slightly.

"A curious girl who likes to explore..."

She said.

"and now a lover of your beautiful singing..."

Victoriana smiled softly. 

"Stop hiding in the shadows then, come into the light and let me see you..."

Irena thought this over.

"Meet you half way..."

She said.

"You start coming up here and I'll start coming down and we'll meet in the middle..."

"Alright."

Victoriana agreed, instantly making her way forward. Irena slipped out of the box and made her way slowly down the stairs. Victoriana smiled and watched as she came closer still. Irena smiled at Victoriana.

"You've a very pretty voice...."

"As have you...speaking wise at least."

Irena smiled.

"What’s your name songbird?"

"Victoriana, yours?"

"Irena...Irena Morston..."

Irena smiled.

"Do you have a surname sweetie?"

"No... not that I remember."

"Oh bless..."

Irena said softly stroking Victoriana's face. Victoriana blushed, smiling shyly. Irena smiled and then shocking even herself she lent into Victoriana and kissed her not hard...but with just enough pressure to let it be known...she was claiming her. Victoriana mewled softly, all but melting into the kiss. Irena purred and broke the kiss though she put her arms around Victoriana.

"You know I'm a house breaker right?"

"House-breaker?"

"Yes..."

Irena said.

"You know.... someone who breaks into buildings. I don't steal anything.... I just like to have a look around."

"Then that's hardly a problem."

"Unless I get caught....and I just told a tiny little lie...I do sometimes steal something... though not necessarily from the house itself and not always during one of my "Explorations."

"I don't understand..."

Irena smiled mischievously.

"I steal girls.... V-cards"

She purred seductively. 

"And... you'd... like mine?"

Irena smiled.

 

"You read my mind songbird.... if you'd be okay with that..."

"Be... gentle?"

"Oh sweetie as if I'd be anything else."

Irena said.

"But let’s go back to the box...more room and more comfortable for you."

"I'll... follow you."

Irena smiled and gently took Victoriana's hand and led her back to the box. She shut the door and locked it behind them then she turned and looked at Victoriana. She smiled softly and slowly made her way over to her and began softly stroking her face and kissing her gently. Victoriana murred and let her do as she wanted. Irena smiled and gently began to lift up Victoriana's dress. Victoriana let her take it. Irena smiled and admired Victoriana standing in front of her in just her underwear, bra and panties. Victoriana blushed and smiled. Irena smiled.

"Your very very very sexy..."

She purred. 

"Thank you."

Victoriana murmured. Irena smiled.

"Would you feel more comfortable if I was undressed also?"

She asked. 

"Yes... please."

Irena smiled and took off her own dress.

"Better?"

"Yes."

Victoriana smiled. Irena smiled and kissed Victoriana again one of her hands gently tracing Victoriana's curves. Victoriana murred into the kiss. Irena purred and gently kissed her way around Victoriana's face.

"You sure you don't mind me stealing your V-Card?"

She said softly.

"I'd hate for you to regret this later."

"No, I don't mind."

Irena smiled and kissed her again, while her fingers nimbly and delicately worked her panties to one side so her clit was now exposed. Victoriana mewed softly. Irena cooed softly and began pushing two of her fingers into Victoriana. Victoriana arched, barely hiding her low yelp of pain as she finally felt herself tear. Irena stopped and began softly petting the young girls hair and cooing softly in her ear to calm her. 

"It's okay... go on."

Victoriana murmured. Irena nodded and set a slow, gentle & loving pace. Victoriana moaned softly, already close. Irena purred.

"What a good little girl you are."

She murred.

"Can I keep you?"

"Yes" 

Victoriana panted, soon crying out and coming apart.


End file.
